List of Items
The Adventure Zone features many strange, world changing, and occasionally mundane items. Balance Items Adamant Spanner The Adamant Spanner is a magical wrench with the power to repair things. Broom of Flying The Broom of Flying is, unsurprisingly, a broom that can fly. Caleb Cleveland, Kid Cop Caleb Cleveland, Kid Cop is a series of juvenile mystery novels. Chance Lance The Chance Lance is a weapon given to Magnus Burnsides by the goddess Istus. Extreme Teen Bible The Extreme Teen Bible is a holy symbol wielded by Merle Highchurch. Fantasy Gashapon The Fantasy Gashapon is a chance-based dispenser of magic items utilized by the Bureau of Balance. Flaming Poisoning Raging Sword Of Doom The Flaming Poisoning Raging Sword Of Doom is an overpowered sword found at Fantasy Costco. The Glutton's Fork A fork that can transform non-magical objects into food. Grand Relics Seven items that are so strong their use could grossly upset the balance of power in the world, causing massive war and turmoil. Hole Thrower A slingshot that can throw holes into things. Lens of Straight Creepin' An item that allows its user to track someone's movements. The Light of Creation A mysterious force described as being the power to create anything given a tangible form, possibly having been used to create the entire multiverse. Magnetic Charge A glass ball that can produce a magnetic field. Mathias, the Living Grimoire A clockwork owl that can recite arcane knowledge on command and allow its user to prep one spell they don't know once per day. Mockingbird Gum Gum that allows anyone chewing it to emulate another person’s voice for one hour. Nitpicker A highly sarcastic, cantankerous humanoid resembling a garden gnome who can pick locks twice a day. Null Suits An invention by Lucas Miller which cancel out any school of magic. Phantom Fist A gauntlet that projects a spectral hand around itself that knocks enemies back 2d4 feet. Phone-a-Friend Scrybones Magical bones that enable the bearer to ask the Dungeon Master a yes-or-no question once per day. Railsplitter An ax offers +1 to attack and damage rolls, as well as the ability to fell any tree once per day. Ring of the Grammarian A ring that allows the wearer to change one word of a spell name, giving the spell a different effect. Scuttle Buddy A mechanical beetle that can be wound up and used as a scout, spy, or conversational partner (though he won't have anything interesting to say). Shield of Heroic Memories A magical shield that remembers the enemies the user has encountered, gaining a +1 to AC on any subsequent battle with creatures of that type. The Slicer of T'pire Weir Isles A stone which, on a successful Persuasion check, can be traded to anyone for the most valuable thing they have in their possession. Stone of Farspeech Basically a fantasy walkie-talkie or, if you prefer, a fantasy smartphone. Tarantula Bracelet A bracelet that allows its wearer to climb things. Umbra Staff An umbrella wand with the unique ability to absorb the power of wands belonging to wizards it defeats. Wand of Switcheroo A magical item that allows the user to change places with a target.Category:Items Category:Lists Category:The Balance Arc Items